


Storm

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Storm

jittery  
the wind whips  
outside my window  
I strain to hear  
the sound of  
thunder  
beneath heavy clouds

~ Jan. 13, 2006


End file.
